Music can heal, along with love
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: Naruto is running from a criminal who escaped Konaha prison. He moves to Suna where he meets his favorite band Rewind. He lets them use the recording studio in his garage and slowly gets closer to them. They all see him as a lover but Naruto actually falls for one of them. Gaa/Naru Kank/Naru Kiba/Naru Neji/Naru Sasu/Naru Iru/Kaka
1. Chapter 1

Sera- New story... If you didn't notice already Naruto is one of my favorite animes seeing as this is my third Naruto fic. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

XXX CHAPTER 1 XXX

* * *

_Music is the universal language of mankind. _

**~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

* * *

It was a normal day for Naruto. He had gone to Konaha high school, hung out with his friends, then gone home. He turned on the news and started shaking in fear at the broadcast.

There has been a major breakout in the Konoha prison. Eleven prisoner broke out. Hidan, arrested for the murder of many, Kakuzu, arrested for robbing more than five banks, Kurama Kyuubi, arrested for rape of a teenage boy and attempted murder at said boy...

Whatever the woman was about to say was cut off when Naruto shut off the TV and began shaking.

"Kakashi! Iruka!" He yelled as loud as he could.

The boy's two adopted fathers came running down the stairs concerned for the blonde boy. "What is it?" They said in unison.

"K-k-k-Kurama b-br-broke out of j-ja-jail."

"We're moving." Iruka said at once.

* * *

XXX TIMESKIP 1 WEEK XXX

* * *

In one week Iruka and Kakashi had managed to change Naruto's last name, buy a house, pack, and change Naruto's school. They were currently on their way to the new house in a town called Suna. (It's not unbearably hot like Suna is) They had packed everything and needed a large trailer to get everything to the new house. They moved to Suna because Naruto's friend Hitani had moved here with her mother a long time ago.

They drove into the driveway of a house with a basement, first floor, second floor, an attic, and a garage. The first floor had a large kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a pantry. The second floor had three bedrooms and a private bathroom, that also had a shower. The attic even had its own closet. Iruka turned in his seat to look at Naruto in the back.

"Does the attic and the garage sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah. Can I ride my skateboard around to get used to the area?"

"Sure kiddo. Be back by twelve, we're gonna dig some stuff out for lunch." Kakashi said.

"Sure."

Naruto got out of the silver truck and walked to the back of the trailer. He slid the door up and pulled out his skateboard that was right by the open door. He put the skateboard on the ground then rut his earbuds in. He got on the skateboard and rode down the hill.

Naruto started singing along to his favorite band Rewind. Rewind was one of the bands that did covers of other songs. The only downside to listening to them was the music was staticky because they had a sucky sound system. Naruto saw a park and quickly found a bench to sit on.

He pulled out his sketch pad and began drawing the fountain he was sitting by.

* * *

Gaara POV

* * *

The band was about to start making a cover for Castle of Glass by Linkin Park when the annoying dog boy yelled out.

"Check this out there are people moving in across the street! Looks like Gaara's got new neighbors!" He yelled from the window.

The band all moved over to the window including myself. A silver truck pulling a very large trailer parked in the driveway across the street from my house. After a few minutes a blonde boy got out of the back of the truck.

The drum player who barely ever talked spoke up. "Blondie's hot." Sasuke Uchiha said whistling.

Even I had to admit the boy was hot. He had golden blonde hair, bright cerulean eyes, and a short but muscular body. He wore a black skin tight shirt with the sleeves cut off, gray baggy pants that were way too long, and black Osiris sneakers. When the boy pulled the back of the truck up his shirt rode up enough so you could see an inch of tan skin. I heard whistles come from around me at the motion.

"He's got a skateboard." The keyboardist, Kankuro, my older brother, said whistling.

"He likes drawing too, that's kinda hot." The lead singer, Neji Hyuuga, said.

The boy put earbuds in his ears and rode off. I heard multiple awwws come from behind me. I pushed past them and picked up my bass guitar and scowled at the four boys that were walking back to their places slowly. When they got there they hit the record button and began playing Castle of Class. After we finished playing the song we all sat around the table eating food and talking. Well, Kankuro, Kiba, and Neji, were talkin while Sasuke and I glared. Their topic of conversation, the blonde that had just moved in.

After hours of just eating and talking we all left the house to go on a walk. When we were about twenty feet away from my house the small blonde had bumped into Kiba, who in turn caused us all to topple over each other. After standing up I glared down at the short blonde who had several cuts caused by falling.

"I'm so sorry!" He said bowing.

"It's alright! I'm Kiba, this is Neji, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Gaara!" He said pointing to each of us in turn.

"I know! I'm a huge fan of Rewind! And I'm Naruto!" The boy said smiling excitedly.

"Wow, a fan there aren't many of those around." Kankuro said, eyeing the boy. I had a feeling he was undressing him with his eyes.

"Yeah I think your problem is your recording. The sound sucks." Naruto said after some thought.

"Well, recording in Gaara's living room does that dobe." Sasuke said icily, also eyeing the boy.

"Teme! Anyway, I know it might sound weird coming from someone who just moved in, but I'm making a recording studio in my garage. If you help me build it you can use it."

We all looked at each other and silently agreed. "We're in." Neji said calmly.

* * *

Sera- well I know it was short but that's it for now. I'm gonna end up using songs that already exist all the time so deal with it. Love you guys, BYEBYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sera-you guys are amazing thank you for reviewing. I don't own Naruto but I do own the fanfiction that now belongs to my community NARU-YAOI**

* * *

_darkhuntressxir-awesome story... more..._

**Thank you very much, and gladly :)**

_rayie 159-Interesting..._

**Yeah... I'm not sure that means if this was good or not... But thx for the review!**

_kickasscutie-I am so following this please update! :)_

**Thank you! It makes me feel better when people say stuff like that cuz I'm not very confident in my skills. It's very appreciated!**

_yuimomo-yeah I going to follow this too i'm excited_

**YAY! It makes me excited to know that you like my writing enough to read this story and my other one Love you sensei!**

_ Sabaku No Jann-Its a pretty good start. I hope to get an update soon, I can't wait to see where you're going with this _ though I wouldn't move to fast, sometimes you could get confused by that._

**Thank you! It means so much to me that you gave me advice! I love your stories!**

* * *

**XXX CHAPTER 2 XXX**

* * *

**_ Move on. It's just a chapter in the past. But don't close the book, just turn the page. _**

**~~~~~ Yashar Ibra ~~~~~**

* * *

NARUTO POV

* * *

Okay. I knew Rewind lived in Suna but I didn't expect to run into them, literally. I was on my way back from the park I found on my skateboard. I wasn't watching where I was going so I ended up crashing into them. When I stood up I could feel the sting from cuts and scrapes but I was too busy looking at the gorgeous men in front of me. Okay, I'll admit, I'm gay.

The first person I saw was Kiba Inuzuka, the guitar player. He had shaggy brown hair that went down to his shoulders and warm brown eyes. He had a giant smile showing canines that were longer than normal, and strange tattoos on either side of his face. I smiled at him.

Next I saw Neji Hyuuga, the singer. He had straight brown hair that went to his middle back and pale eyes. His eyes were a shade of purple so light that they looked almost white. He had a soft smile and gave off an aura that made me want to curl up against him. That's probably my uke side talking, but seriously, he's hot.

After him was Kankuro Sabaku, the keyboardist. He looked very similar to Kiba but instead of a smile he gave a smirk. His eyes were also black instead of brown, he had kohl around his eyes and purple face paint. I honestly wanted to walk over and kiss him. Must be the hotness.

Sasuke Uchiha, the drummer. He had onyx eyes that looked into your very soul and blue-black hair. He had porcelain skin with well defined muscles. He had a smirk on his face that looked like it said 'I listen to no one'. I had to hold back a whimper. This boy could completely dominate me and a small part wanted just that.

Then I saw HIM. Gaara Sabaku, bass player, and Kankuro's younger brother. He had blood red hair and sea foam green eyes. It was strange that he and Neji didn't have pupils but it made their eyes more beautiful. He had thick black kohl surrounding his eyes that made them stand out more. His hair was done so it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His lips had red lipstick that was the same shade as his hair. And looking at his entire outfit I could tell he was goth, if not emo. I actually whimpered but it was quiet enough so they wouldn't hear it. He was glaring at me but his glare was beautiful.

My only problem with all of them. They were all at least seven inches taller than me and I was 5'5". If everyone here was like this we were going to have a problem.

"I'm so sorry!"I said giving a small bow.

"It's alright! I'm Kiba, this is Neji, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Gaara!" Kiba said pointing at all of them.

"I know! I'm a huge fan of Rewind! And I'm Naruto!"

"Wow, a fan there aren't many of those around." Kankuro said. I had to hold back a giggle right there. Most of my friends from Konoha were fans of Rewind.

"Yeah I think your problem is your recording. The sound sucks." I said.

Well, recording in Gaara's living room does that dobe." Sasuke said icily. I wanted to whimper at the cold tone.

"Teme! Anyway, I know it might sound weird coming from someone who just moved in, but I'm making a recording studio in my garage. If you help me build it you can use it." I said as sweetly as possible.

They all looked at each other. "We're in." Neji said calmly.

"Cool. Tomorrow's Sunday so we can start then." I stated.

"Cool with us." Kiba, Neji, and Kankuro said politely.

"Naruto! Irukas having a panic attack because you're a minute late!" I heard Kakashi yell.

I turned towards the door and there was the silver haired man. I smiled one last time at the five boys then ran across the street to my new house. The kitchen was an absolute disaster. There were grocery bags and boxes all over the place. I smiled at the frantic Iruka who was trying to make ramen for lunch and ended up tripping over his own feet.

"Papa! I'll take over!" I said happily. (A/N I had to make him cute somehow. He also calls Kakashi dad)

"You better!" He said angrily.

I stood at the stove and soon we were all sitting down to eat.

"What's up with you. You've been smiling like an idiot since you got back." Kakashi said.

"I got to meet Rewind and their coming over tomorrow to help with the garage!" I said smiling even brighter.

" that's all fine and dandy Naruto but be careful. We don't want you getting hurt." Iruka said frowning.

"I know. I'll be careful."

We finished eating lost in thought and soon most of the boxes were shoved in random rooms in the house. Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka worked on setting up the beds. Every time someone touched him Naruto would flinch away. Other than that they settled in quite nicely and soon were all sleeping due to a long day.

* * *

**Sera- alrighty then! That's it, I love you guys and I have a problem. I'm trying to think of a new story but I'm having issues. If someone has an idea but doesn't want to post it for some reason, or its an unfinished idea that needs help PM me and I'll be happy to help. I honestly need something to do because its summer vacation and I can't hang out with my boyfriend that often. Also do any of you have that pesky problem of reading a story but the author never finishes it and they haven't worked on the story in like a year? If anyone does and they want the story to be finished tell me the author and name of the story and I'll do everything in my power to contact them. I might end up adopting some of those stories if I get permission. That's all! BYEBYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sera-it's been a while since I've written but I've been busy coaching and cheering but I'm back. I don't own Naruto.

**XXXCHAPTER 3XXX**

**NARUTO POV**

I woke up from my nightmare and laid in bed for a few minutes trying to get my breathing back to normal. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 3:47 in the morning. I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep so I decided to do something productive I ran downstairs out of the attic and went down both flights of stairs and went out the door that led out to the garage. I opened the garage door where cars came in to let the cool early morning air in. I began sorting through the boxes, putting every one marked NARUTO on one side of the garage and anything marked differently on the other side.

I jumped slightly when I heard the sound of someone knocking on metal and looked up. Gaara was standing in the opening scowling. I smiled and he came in and we both continued sorting. After a while I began to get comfortable with the idea of someone helping me. I was standing in the middle of the garage when Gaara just faintly brushed my skin. I flinched and dropped the box I was carrying.

I collapsed to the floor sobbing, completely engrossed in my memories.

**GAARA POV**

The minute I sat in my bed I knew tonight would be another sleepless night. It was around midnight and I had nothing to do so I went down to the park relishing in the fact there was nobody to bug me. I walked into the forest part of the park and climbed to the top of the tallest pine tree and took a notebook out of a black messenger bag. I flipped the pages until I found a blank one and began writing.

_I run away from him. _

_His ice cold hands that bruise me,_

_His silky voice that comforts anyone who is in pain,_

_His warm black eyes that look into my very soul,_

_The angular features of his pale face,_

_I run from it all. _

_Only I know the truth. _

_He does not wish to help but hurt,_

_His eyes are used to keep you from running,_

_His pretty face to make you want to stay,_

_While his icy hands are used to drag you to Hell. _

_I have escaped him many times. _

_When I find myself enveloped in darkness I know I can't escape again. _

_He reaches out his hand and says the words that finally convince me. _

_"You are in pain. Take my hand and I will take away the madness."_

_I finally accept his hand. _

_The hand of death._

I closed the notebook and put it bag in the bag. I sit in the tree for what feels like hours just watching the sky. I begin to climb down the the tree and when I reached the bottom I looked at my watch. It was 3:51. I took the five minute walk back to my house. I looked across the street to see that the garage door was open and the lights were on. I walked across the street and gently knocked on part of the metal wall.

Naruto looked up at me, smiled and continued sorting through the boxes. I went I and quickly figured out how the boxes were being sorted so I began to help him. It must have been a little more than an hour when I accidentally brushed up against him. Naruto flinched away from me and dropped the box he was holding. He fell to the ground and gave a heart wrenching sob that was followed by many others.

Seeing the fear in those deep blue eyes I had to do something, even if I normally wouldn't. I crouched down and wrapped my arms around the boy, and pulled him into a stiff hug. I felt his hands clench the front of my shirt and I began rubbing his back. After a long while his breathing evened out and his hands began to relax. I looked down at the boy, and he was sleeping! I, the meanest, coldest, cruelest, person in the school calmed Naruto enough for him to fall asleep.

I lifted Naruto and quickly noticed that he wasn't really muscled at all, it was just slight muscle from jogging. I closed the garage door with one hand using the other to hold Naruto as if he were a baby. After closing the door I went inside Naruto's house and easily found the living room. I went to put Naruto down but he just gripped my shirt tighter. After a few minutes I just laid down and held Naruto close as he curled up like a cat on my chest.

I gave one of my rare smiles at the sight and let out a yawn. Now I see why everyone else liked him. Well too bad, because I'm not going to let them touch **_my_** Naruto. With that thought I let myself fall asleep while hugging the boy to my chest.

**IRUKA POV**

I woke up at six in the morning and went down the stairs to start breakfast for my husband and son. I started the stove and began making pancakes. I looked over to the living room. I was surprised to see a red haired boy on the couch but the minute I saw Naruto curled up on his chest I had a good idea of what happened. Naruto probably went outside and started crying, the boy saw him then brought Naruto inside. I continued making breakfast until I had a large stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Kakashi came down just as I was finishing.

"Kakashi can you go wake up the two on the couch?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow but went to the living room anyway. When he came back smirking he had a blushing Naruto, and a scowling red head in tow. All three of them sat at the table and I served them breakfast before sitting down myself.

"So Naruto, who's your friend?" Kakashi said, still smirking.

Naruto brightened up and finished chewing before answering. "This is Gaara Sabaku, the bass player for Rewind. Gaara this is my dad Kakashi and my papa Iruka."

Instead of asking questions like a normal person would Gaara just nodded his head in understanding and finished his breakfast. When Naruto was done Gaara opened his mouth for the first time.

"Do you want to go wake the idiots up so we can get to work?" He asked.

"Can we really do that? It's seven in the morning you know."

"Let's just say I can be cruel."

I watched as Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eye. I almost giggled when he got up and dragged Gaara out of the front door.

**XXX**

Sera-that's it. It was cute little Naruto and Gaara bonding time.

Kankuro-why couldn't it be me who went across the street and slept with little Naru-chan.

Neji-because you're a nasty pervert who would have raped him in his sleep.

Kankuro-I wouldn't have done that!

Sasuke-yeah right. Sera asks that you pretty please with sug… FUCK THIS Review people! And sera never give me a girly line like that again.


End file.
